Mr. Peabody and Sherman Meets Wendy
A dog and his adopted son have meet a young child-like witch who was doing magic tricks. It was the sequel of https://movie-ideas.fandom.com/wiki/Rocky_and_Bullwinkle_meet_Casper Plot Mr. Peabody and Sherman travels back in time to meet Queen Marie Antoinette who is the most famous for cake. Until, they heard the rain of terror who didn’t get any cake so captured everyone in the palace included Mr. Peabody who is getting caught in the Reign of Terror, Peabody is nearly sent to the guillotine to be executed by Maximilien Robespierre, but escapes with Sherman through the Paris sewers. In the present days, meanwhile, an malefic warlock named Desmond Spellman who believes himself the greatest warlock to have existed gets an unwelcome messaged by the Oracle in the Mirror who tells him that in the future, a child Wendy the Good Little Witch will surpass him in being the greatest witch ever. In response, Desmond plans to get rid of her with the advised "Mystic Abyss". He creates two henchmen: Jules and Vincent, and assigns them to bring Wendy to him where she is living in the country with her three witch aunts Gerti, Gabby and Fanny The Witch Sisters. Jules and Vincent arrive to abduct Wendy, who narrowly escapes with her aunts. To keep Wendy safe from Desmond her aunts hide and vacation at a resort hotel which happens to be the same place in which Mr. Peabody and Sherman are vacationing. Mr. Peabody and Sherman are rushing down to the forest. As they set up the camp in the woods, Sherman is making the witch stories. But Mr. Peabody told him when he was about his age he used to see a real live one but now Mr. Peabody was scared about witches. Mr. Peabody said, "PLEASE, SHERMAN. NO MORE WITCH STORIES! I'M BEGGING YA! I'M TOO SCARED!" Sherman has never seen his dad is so scare before but he is usually brave. Later Wendy and the Witch Sisters decide to take a break from their big magic because if they all use them, Desmond will find them and destroy them. Poor Wendy because her aunts are overprotective. Wendy started to cry with tears. Sherman heard something. But Mr. Peabody was still scared. Sherman said, "Don't worry, Mr. Peabody. You stay here. I'll go look." Mr. Peabody said, "OK." as Sherman walk over he saw a beautiful girl who is crying and it’s Wendy. Wendy has to pretend to be a normal human because she can’t say anything that she and her aunts are witches. Sherman and Wendy are best friends. As Jules and Vincent are watching the radar searches for Wendy and the Witch Sisters, The Oracle told Desmond that the witch was up to no good because she made friend with a smart kid who is raised by smart dog. They have to figure it out about their location if they use their higher magic. Back at Mr. Peabody, he's out the tent and lay down on the grass for his relaxation. Mr. Peabody said, "AAAAAAAAHH! Finally. No witches." As Sherman came with Wendy, Mr. Peabody knows something about Wendy because she looks kind of familiar about her. But Wendy didn’t realize that Sherman dad is a dog, Sherman reminds her of his old mother and father died in the car crash when he was a baby and that’s when Mr. Peabody adopts him. Wendy lie to them that her parents died in the car crash too, she is going to cry with her flood of tears. Sherman said, "I understand that you're sad about your mom and dad, Mr. Peabody. But at least you've got me and Wendy." Mr. Peabody said, "You're right, Sherman. That witch was no evil. She's a good witch." But Wendy told him that she can only live with her three aunts who are overprotective. After that the Witch Sisters in disguise call Wendy that dinner is ready, Wendy's got to go back to her aunts immediately. After she left, Mr. Peabody and Sherman follows her and they see her and her aunts use their little bit smaller magic to feed themselves with potions. Mr. Peabody and Sherman realize that Wendy and her aunts are really witches. But Sherman's right. Mr. Peabody is not afraid about Wendy the Good Little Witch and aunts anymore. Mr. Peabody is going to be brave but Gerti told him that they cannot use their powers because a warlock is after them. Mr. Peabody didn’t know that those witches and warlocks don’t get along at all so he calls his waybac machine to take Wendy and the Witch Sisters Back in time where Desmond can’t find them. Mr. Peabody and Sherman have a plan to help Wendy and the Witch Sisters so they traveled back to see William Shakespeare who always has a problem with Sir Francis Bacon because he always ruins his play, Romeo and Juliet. Mr. Peabody's got an idea. He let Sherman and Wendy do the regular Romeo and Juliet story so Sherman is Romeo and Wendy is Juliet as they show Mr. Shakespeare the whole thing and he enjoyed it. But Mr. Bacon show up and he is not happy that Mr. Shakespeare finished the play so the Witch Sisters use their power on Mr. Bacon to make him by changing into a black cat then thus alerting Desmond's magic tracker. Desmond, Jules and Vincent discovering that Wendy and the Witch Sisters are in the year 1595 so they used a evil plan by using their own time machine to take the same place where they are but it’s too late because they are all gone to another timeline. A black cat told them that they went to the year, a First Thanksgiving. So Desmond, Jules and Vincent took a time machine to the first thanksgiving. In the first thanksgiving time, Wendy told Sherman the truth the reason why her aunts can’t trust any mortals, they killed her parents and Sherman felt so sorry to Wendy and this time the Witch Sisters got used to mortals and be friends with them. Later Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Wendy and the Witch Sisters saw those pilgrims are so sad because one member of the family are dying. So, Sherman's got an idea, the Indians can help the pilgrims to survive and then they can all be friends. The leader of the Indian, Chief Cherokee understands that pilgrims and Indians can be friends. Little what they didn’t know that Desmond, Jules and Vincent arrived as they see Wendy and the Witch Sisters along with a boy and a talking dog are helping those pilgrims and Indians can do their first thanksgiving, and then they're friends. After that the witches are then found by Desmond and his henchmen. After confronting the witches Desmond explains the Oracle's prediction and, after trying to resist him, Desmond casts Wendy into the Mystic Abyss to destroy her but Mr. Peabody dives in to save her. The Witch Sisters try to fight Desmond but are not powerful enough. So, Sherman's got an idea so he let those Indians to attack Desmond into the Abyss. Sherman, the pilgrims and the Indians hold the door to the Abyss open the Witch Sisters pull Wendy and Mr. Peabody out. Now saved, the two reconcile their friendship. The Oracle proclaims that Wendy is the greatest witch because she did something no other witch ever could; She befriended a boy who is raised by a smart talking dog. After go back to the presents with Jules and Vincent who got arrested by the police officers, Mr. Peabody and Sherman invites Wendy and the Witch Sisters to have a dinner party with them. Until, the colorful lights on for a party. And they all lived happily ever after. THE END! Characters * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy the Good Little Red Witch * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Desmond Spellmen * Jules and Vincent Voice Actors * Arthur Holden as Mr. Peabody * Jodie Resther as Sherman, Gerti, Gabby, & Fanny * Melissa Altro as Wendy the Good Little Red Witch * Bill Farmer as Desmond Spellmen * Corey Burton as Jules & Vicent * Additional Voices: Jeff Bennett, Bruce Dinsmore, Holly G. Frankel, Charlie Adler, Sonja Ball, Rob Paulsen, Jim Cummings, Bill Farmer, Eric Bauza, & Tom Kenny Category:Movie Category:Kids